Love, It's More
by soraoathkeeper
Summary: Love...what is it? A fluffy RavenBeast Boy one-shot.


**Guess what? Yep, it's another short one-shot. But this time, it's a fluffy, happy, deep one. Ahh...I love these kind. Please, read and enjoy.  
  
**

* * *

Love.

What is it? How do you know what love feels like? How can you describe it?

I once read, somewhere, that love feels like you swallowed a skyful of stars. That it was like everything you ever wanted was dropped at your feet. That it and the one you found it with is the first thing that you think in the morning, and the last thing at night.

Is it true? Does such a thing really exist?

All my life I've been told not to love, not to feel. It's too dangerous, they say. You could end up hurting the very person you love.

But does that mean that I don't deserve to love? Does that mean that I should reject someone's love for me? If I do that, won't that hurt them more than I ever could?

There's one thing that I wish more than anything to have. I think everyone wishes for it sometime. It's more than wanting to be normal, it's more than hoping to someday let these emotions out, it's more than wishing for someone to understand.

It's love.

I want, like everyone else, to find that special someone just for me. To find someone who will love me unconditionally for who I am, not for my powers, or for my looks.

Everyone wants that, but so few people find that.

They go on searches all across the world for that special someone, they look high and low, on the internet, in the sea, at different continents.

But the mistake that many of them make is that often, the someone who they're searching for is right under their noses.

Ironic, huh? Just like a nose...you don't think about it. You take it for granted, never giving it much thought. It's always there, but you can't see it unless you look really hard. And even then, it's nothing more than a shadow. But you know it's there, you know that it helps you, and you know that you can't, you don't want to live without it.

That's what happened to me. I searched for that someone, spiritually, mentally, physically, all over, but couldn't find him. Always, always, he was one step further ahead, one handspan out of my grasp.

I think that the reason I didn't see him at first, well, at all really, was because I didn't search with my heart. I didn't search my actual heart, relying on my mind to know when I found that someone just for me.

He was there for me, always. He was my complete opposite, and I never quite knew what he was going to do next. He tried to dissect me, tried to get behind my brain and find out exactly what it was I was feeling.

It was true, that I thought of him first when I tried to find that one for me. But, lacking the knowledge of what my heart was feeling, I dismissed him immediately. He's my opposite, I thought. How could he be the one for me?

And so, I searched. I looked high and low, each time finding disappointment. And he was always there to comfort me, always helping me through my times of distress.

It was almost too late when I found him. When I found the special someone just for me. The one who I wanted was, quite literally, right under my nose.

He had been waiting patiently, he said, waiting for me. He was always in the back of my mind, subconsciously helping me to find him. All he wanted was for me to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, he explained.

And it was then when I knew that he was the special someone that was just for me, the one who I had been searching for my whole life. It was then that I finally understood what love was.

They were speaking the truth when they said it was like swallowing a skyful of stars, but it was more, like swallowing the sun and the moon too. They were right when they said it was like everything you ever wanted was dropped at your feet, but it was more, like it was wrapped in a bow with whipped cream and a cherry on top. They were correct when they said that it and the one you found it with was the first thing that you think in the morning, and the last thing at night, but it was more, like you just were that person, and that you didn't have to think about it, because you just were.

Love is something different for everyone, because love isn't just another feeling. It's a part of you, it's a part of the person you love joined together forever. It's like two halves of the same souls joined together finally, joined together forever.

Love is more.

* * *

**In case you couldn't tell, this is in Raven's POV and the person she's talking about is Beast Boy. Did you expect any different? **

**Please, let me know what you think!**


End file.
